


A Conversation with No One

by diglettdevious



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diglettdevious/pseuds/diglettdevious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Little personal, little not. Originally posted on Tumblr: <a href="http://diglettdevious.tumblr.com/post/25481183071/i-have-officially-wrote-a-fanfiction-about-my">[x]</a></p></blockquote>





	A Conversation with No One

One day I asked God why he made me a man. I was unnatural, unforgivable, babbling and bumbling amongst my own in undying lust. “Do you wish otherwise?” He asked one day after many toiling days of yelling at the heavens. “Yes, oh dear Lord, make me a woman so I may love my own. I wish to be lawful and to obey you. I wish to be right in your eyes.”

The Lord, or whomever, did not reply for some time. I came back when my hair grew long and my hips protruded. I sobbed that day, “Why am I not a woman? May I be a woman, please dear God?”

He did not respond with what I wished, “How do you know what is right in my eyes? They are my own.” I was awed, but I did not listen. “Please, answer me, will you or will you not?”

He was silent once more. I was hung for sodomy as a woman, adorned in a dress of burlap, for my unrest was unmet neither by his eyes nor by my lusted eye.

I met him after my death, for a brief time and asked him my soul question, “Lord, may I be a woman?”

He was silent. All was quiet, no angels. Just me and him. It was ages but it was also then. It was time. “Yes.” He said with sunken face. God is a beautiful, and I sobbed once more. Grateful I was to him. “You must live life once more and learn what has been taught of me. You will be a woman.”

I came down a girl. A baby girl. Time had passed, the Earth was still bright and I was young. But my lustful mind paid no heed to that of my previous heart. I was no man lusting for men. I was a girl waiting for man. I was at peace and I was grateful.

But the Devil came to my house of worship. I stood by her and she smiled and reminded me. What lust I still held, my mind peeled away a feeling of sadness. What was I? Was I not a woman, a safe woman free to love as he pleased? No, I was a woman, free to love a she pleased. I felt a void strike my heart once more.

Law is man’s design. I was free to have anyone at my pleasing. But I desired no one. I desired my sodomous ways and my wired hips. She was at my side, and pet my hair as I partook in her. It was not the same.

Casted irons around man’s design I find this world is too much.

I died in 2012.

And I asked God, “Why did you make me a woman at perfect times, when being a man of imperfect times did not satisfy me?”

“You still do not know my teaching. I love you, as you. You must love me over man.” 

I sobbed once more and he held me.

He was who I wished for.

Not that of flesh.

I understood and I went with him, and we are lovers and friend alike.

**Author's Note:**

> Little personal, little not. Originally posted on Tumblr: [[x]](http://diglettdevious.tumblr.com/post/25481183071/i-have-officially-wrote-a-fanfiction-about-my)


End file.
